<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Obsession by BerenaRoseWolfe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392942">Secret Obsession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe'>BerenaRoseWolfe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Helen/Danielle Series [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How one secret obsession turned into a murderous obsession. 'But there's more to this than meets the eye.'</p><p>Danielle Wolfe was married to David Kirk, her abusive ex-husband and was forced to move to London after he killed her parents and brother. But, a new threat comes to light and Danielle must protect her new family from one dangerous person, who disguised as an innocent to fool Danielle.</p><p>This is also from Helen Kirk's POV.</p><p>                         /</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brother/Sister, David Kirk/Danielle Wolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Helen/Danielle Series [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897039</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting Danielle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a rainy night, I was at my parents house when the front door swung open and my brother David, came inside along with a woman named Danielle Wolfe.</p><p>As we got talking, I let Danielle get changed in my bedroom. Danielle was beautiful and sexy, she had a hot body and her Hazel brown eyes glistened in the living room lights. When she had finished, we got talking and found that we liked the same things in life;</p><p>"David is lucky to have you, Danielle." I said as he smiled at me.</p><p>Of course I approved of Danielle, she was lovely and sweet. She even helped my mother with the pots, I disappeared into my bedroom and laid on my bed. I fell asleep on my bed and I woken up by a scream in the middle and we all rushed to see what it was.</p><p>Danielle was shaking badly, David held her and calmed her down as I watched him;</p><p>"Shush, it's ok baby. It was a spider." He said as she calmed.</p><p>"I hate spiders!" Danielle responded.</p><p>"I know you do baby, come on let's go back to bed." David led her to their bedroom and my dad caught the spider, he put it outside as my mother waited for him.</p><p>Then I went back to bed and woke up the following morning, I went downstairs and saw Danielle sat outside;</p><p>"Good morning sunshine." I said as I sat down next to her.</p><p>She smiled warmly, "I wanted to apologise for last night."</p><p>"Hey it's ok. I'm just glad that we now know that you don't like spiders. Besides, it doesn't matter and we all got some sleep last night." I responded smiling at her.</p><p>We talked outside for a while and then David joined us;</p><p>He bent down and wrapped his arms around Danielle, he kissed her cheek. "Good morning babe, sleep well?"</p><p>Danielle smiled, "Yes I did thank you baby and I'm sorry for waking you up."</p><p>David smiled at her, "It's ok baby, at least if I see a spider when we get our own place, I will take care of it."</p><p>They smiled at each other, "Excuse me, I need to go and be sick." I said as I got up.</p><p>I heard Danielle giggling as David was tickling her, then they came in and had breakfast together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hating David</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had a couple of months, since I met Danielle. She and David were happy, even with David making her life and I hated it.</p><p>As I walked upstairs and into my bedroom, I laid on my bed (thinking), then I fell asleep.</p><p>My mother put it down to sibling rivalry between me and David, (sibling rivalry my arse)!</p><p>David had what I wanted and I hated him completely, I then disappeared and no one knew where I was.</p><p>"Helen!" I heard my mother shout as I ignored her.</p><p>Then I heard Danielle calling me, "Helen, your mom says it's time for tea." Danielle's voice was lovely and I responded immediately.</p><p>I legged it downstairs and into the kitchen, my dad was putting the tea out;</p><p>"So you answer to Danielle but not me?" My mom stated to me.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I fell asleep and i didn't mean too." I responded as she smiled at me.</p><p>"It's ok your in trouble." My mother replied.</p><p>We had tea and then I helped Danielle to wash up, I couldn't stop smiling at her;</p><p>"What Helen?" She asked.</p><p>"Nothing Danielle." I decided to tell her but before I could tell her, David came in and grabbed her.</p><p>Danielle screamed, "David you stupid dick, you scared me." She said as David held her.</p><p>"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to." David responded.</p><p>"I know you didn't babe." She replied.</p><p>I walked out after witnessing them kissing and David sexually groping Danielle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Revealing A Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danielle and I decided to meet up for the day and we enjoyed it.</p><p>I noticed a couple of bruises on her neck;</p><p>"Where did you get them bruises Danielle?" I asked her.</p><p>"Oh David and I decided to do some play fighting and it got a bit too rough." She explained as I knew she was lying.</p><p>"There's no use in protecting him Danielle, I know what he is capable of. I mean, he raped me once and I got pregnant by him. My parents don't even know about it." I responded to her.</p><p>Danielle put her arm around me, "I'm sorry Helen." She said as I began to cry.</p><p>She gave me a cuddle, as we shared a hug, my heart fluttered with love. I smiled as we continued the hug;</p><p>"I won't say anything Helen, ok." She said as I sniffed.</p><p>"Thank you." I replied and then we pulled away, my love for Danielle was growing stronger and I wanted to kiss her so much.</p><p>She smiled at me, "What's up Helen?"</p><p>As I smiled back, "I'm just admiring your beauty Danielle." I said as she smiled more.</p><p>Then we talked some more and I was happy, being around Danielle made me happy and I hated David for taking her away from me.</p><p>However, I got to my parents house (they were still out), so I put my stuff away and went upstairs.</p><p>I heard the front door open, but I stayed quiet and looked at the pictures of Danielle. As I gazed at the picture of Danielle, I reached down and played with myself.</p><p>The imagination of Danielle having sex with me, filled me with sexual arousal and I wanted her more and more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Going To See Danielle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fifteen years later:</p><p>As I was cleaning the house, there was a knock on the door and it was the police.</p><p>They informed that David had been arrested for abuse on Danielle, on the outside I was a complete mess (but on the inside) I was cold towards him.</p><p>After telling the police what I knew, I went to see Danielle and I was heartbroken;</p><p>"I'm sorry Danielle." I said as she turned away from me, she didn't blame me but I wanted to hold her.</p><p>Danielle was released from hospital, she moved back into her parents' house and even refused to see me;</p><p>"I just want to talk to her. I'm here for her and I just want her to be safe." I said as Phil closed the door.</p><p>However, I didn't give up and I soon moved in with David and I began to mentally messed with him;</p><p>"Your nothing to a weaklin. Abusing Danielle for no reason and for what, just to prove that your a man." I said to him.</p><p>I even used the divorce against him, "If you want Danielle back! I suggest that you get take care of the obstacles standing in your way."</p><p>Then I left the house and met up with my parents, they didn't know that I was still in contact with David.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Birthday Massacre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was living with my brother David, I wanted rid of my own brother, but first I had to get rid of Phil, Elizabeth and John.</p><p>However, I convince David to get rid of Danielle's parents and brother, it was Danielle's birthday and I wanted her so much (by now my need for Danielle intensified).</p><p>I was with my friends, when the police came to see me and told me that David had killed Danielle's parents and brother. I was devastated though I pretending);</p><p>"I tried to talk him out of it, but he was out for revenge." I told the police at the station.</p><p>Only, I tried to see Danielle, but yet again she didn't want to see me and I was livid. When Danielle left the station, she was with her friends and I watched her afar.</p><p>Just after getting home, there was another a knock at the door and it was the police with a search warrant;</p><p>"Please go ahead, I have nothing to hide." I said to them as they searched the house for evidence.</p><p>They eventually the secret room, which I acted just as surprise as them;</p><p>"I never knew that was there." I said as the detective searched the room and found the pictures and the diary.</p><p>I tried not to throw up as the detective read through the diary, then they left with the evidence and I left the house to go and see Danielle.</p><p>However, as I pulled at the house, I went inside and the house was empty. Danielle had gone and I wasn't happy, I refused to go to the court and I told my parents about the secret room that the police had found and even they were violently sick.</p><p>Last I heard, David had been sentenced to three consecutive life sentences (meaning he was sentenced to life imprisonment, without the possibility of parole).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Searching For Danielle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As David began his sentence, I began my search for Danielle and I came up empty.</p><p>I often wrote to David (betraying my parents), I even visited David in Prison;</p><p>"Danielle has gone David, I don't know where she has gone." I said as David crossed my arms.</p><p>"I still love her Helen, I want to talk to her." He responded to me.</p><p>I looked at him (with the side eye), "What do you want to talk to her about?"</p><p>David sighed, "Nothing for you to worry about Helen." Then he got up and left the room.</p><p>However, as I sat on my bed and thought to myself, I wondered where Danielle was and I wanted her more than ever. Not even the masturbation (over a picture of Danielle), could satisfy me anymore. I wanted Danielle (the real thing) and my obsession with Danielle grew more and more powerful, I was determined to find her.</p><p>From then, I dedicated my time (and made it my mission) to find Danielle and tell her how i truly felt about her. However, I soon learned that David didn't want any more visits from me nor did he want any letters from me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Finding Danielle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three Years Later:</p><p>I was almost ready to give up on my search for Danielle, when I came across a recent picture of Danielle and I clicked on it.</p><p>Danielle was still just as gorgeous, I sent a note to David;</p><p>"I have found Danielle. I will say hello from you." The note said as I sent it to the prison.</p><p>A few weeks later, I bought a train ticket to London. Then I packed a few things and went to London, I arrived at London and booked into a hotel.</p><p>Further on, I found that Danielle worked on the Darwin Ward at Holby City, so I went to the Holby City and I faked a heart injury and I was taken to the Darwin ward. I was booked into the hospital but I refused to be treated by anyone.</p><p>About an hour and a half later, I came face to face with Danielle, we locked eyes with each other and she told Jac that I would look after me; </p><p>"So how you been Danielle?" I asked me as she did me an ECG and an echocardiogram. </p><p>"Yeah great, moved on with my life though it was hard." Danielle replied sternly as she didn't once looked at me.</p><p>"I see your married then!" I responded noticing the rings on my finger.</p><p>Danielle quickly closed down, she didn't say anything else.</p><p>"You still in contact with David?' Danielle asked me bluntly.</p><p>"He writes to me a lot but I don't write to him, why would I? Especially after what he put you through." I responded.</p><p>"Still it wouldn't bother me anyway, as I have moved on and I am happy again.' Danielle replied/ </p><p>"Danielle, he killed your parents and your brother, you should hate him and never forgive him. What he did was wrong, I am sorry." I responded while reaching for her hand but she pulled away.</p><p>"I don't wanna talk about it, I have worked so hard to get where I am now." Danielle replied, I didn't hate Danielle nor could I blame her.</p><p>I watched as she walked away and my need grew stronger for her, I decided to secretly stay in London and watch Danielle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Night of David's Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wasn't happy when I found out that David had escaped from prison and he was in London, I was outraged because he was ruining my plans of getting Danielle.</p><p>However, I stayed to watch Danielle from afar. I had also been planning on killing Helen Lynley, she was an enemy and she had taken Danielle from me.</p><p>Just as I got the plans finished, I noticed David on the news and I was angry;</p><p>"Why are you always wanting to ruin my happiness. Never mind though, I will get rid of you and then Danielle will be mine forever." I said to myself as I looked at the picture of Danielle.</p><p>I didn't bother to find David, as the police were also looking for him and I had a feeling that the police would kill him (due to him being a threat).</p><p>It was six months later, I still hadn't been caught by the police.</p><p>I had heard of the hostage situation and I prayed that Danielle would be ok, as I wanted her.</p><p>Then I heard on the news, that David had been shot by the police, after he attempted to kill Detective Inspector Lynley.</p><p>So I decided to drove over to the crime scene, so I could finally have Danielle all to myself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Exposed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Danielle commenting*</p><p>As we waited with Barbara and the children, Helen and I were hugging as David's body was taken away.</p><p>*I am here*</p><p>Just then I halted my car with an ear piercing screech and I got out, I came into view and Danielle became terrified of me;</p><p>"Shush, it's ok baby I'm here." Helen Lynley said as I pointed a gun at them.</p><p>Tommy quickly dived in front of them and they stayed behind him, Helen Lynley turned back to Grace who was crying;</p><p>"Stay with auntie Barbara sweetheart. Good girl." She said to Grace as Barbara held her hand.</p><p>I looked at Helen Lynley (with the most hateful look in my eyes), then I pointed the gun at her and fired it at her. I shot Helen in her chest.</p><p>As Helen Lynley battled to stay alive, she heard what I said to Danielle;</p><p>"Now, Danielle belongs to me. David is dead and so is your parents and brother, I organised it all and arranged for your birthday to be the day they died." I said to Danielle, as Tommy kept Danielle behind him.</p><p>Danielle was heartbroken, "Why Helen?"</p><p>I smiled at her;

"Because I love you and I wanted you to myself, everything I did. I did it for you, but then David screwed it up by falling in love with you and I was angered. He didn't deserve you, not like I did. I loved you and I wanted you so much, but then I formed a new plan and another way I could get you."</p><p>"But I didn't love you." Danielle replied to me, her heart was completely broken.</p><p>"I did it all, because I wanted to force you into a relationship with me. But no I didn't get that because you ran here to London and slept with that slot and you kept my niece from me." I responded as Helen Lynley realised what I was doing.</p><p>Just then, I walked over to Helen Lynley and pointed the gun at her head as Grace cried uncontrollably.</p><p>"No please don't hurt my mama." Helen Lynley saw Barbara pick her up and comfort her.</p><p>However, Danielle pushed passed Tommy and attacked me. Danielle was like a crazed animal, she beat me to a pulp while screaming at me;</p><p>"You monster, they were my parents and my brother. How could you do that to me, it was you all along and you robbed my daughter of her grandparents and her uncle. I hate you, you Bitch."</p><p>Tommy quickly reacted and grabbed Danielle from me, he held her in his arms and comforted her. Danielle just collapsed from exhaustion and rage, she stayed in Tommy's arms;</p><p>"Why Tommy? Why did she do this to me. I trusted her and she hurt me like that."</p><p>Tommy's heart broke massively, he just wanted to take the pain away and he couldn't. Just then, Helen Lynley saw me pull out a knife and I went to stab Danielle, the police caught me and they shot me in my head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Main Characters:</p><p>Helen Kirk - Brigid Brannagh<br/>Danielle Wolfe - Billie Piper<br/>David Kirk - David Tennant<br/>Helen Lynley - Catherine Russell<br/>DI Tommy Lynley - Nathaniel Parker<br/>DS Barbara Havers - Sharon Small<br/>Grace Wolfe (child) - Julia Joyce</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>